Garnet
Garnet 'is the Gem Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next few millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. 'Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, but the second-shortest fusion (Stevonnie stands inches shorter than Garnet). She is the most muscular Gem of the group. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eye colors). Garnet's hair and skin color resembles Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's, along with having plump lips like Sapphire. She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost alwatys wore triangular futuristic, translucent ruby/violet/sapphire-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a bodysuit that has the right side are sapphire/dark blue while left side are ruby/crimson, with black cubic shoulder pads, and a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length violet gloves that covered her middle fingers and her left boot is ruby-colored. Since both Ruby and Sapphire were regenerated and gain updated looks, Garnet gain a new look. Her afro lost its square-like edges and her visor gain lightning streak with the center divided into two tones of violet. Her uniform changed: her torso is now yellow with 3 color pattern on 3 different angles, yellow blade on the shoulder, the line in the center have a sharp hook and a half circle. The sharp hook are on her left side of her clothes colored sapphire with her gauntlet colored sapphire/purple with yellow blade on the knuckles. On the right, her gauntlet is ruby with golden knuckles and have half-circle patterns. She has star-like thigh pattern on her thighs and yellow tips on her boots. She still have the gemstones on her palms. 'Gem' Garnet's Gems are two ruby and sapphire shaped garnet gemstones. Steven 10 - garnet's gems.JPG|Garnet's Gems 'Personality' Garnet is a calm and straightforward gem, she has often acted on intuition rather then seriously analyzing an situation. she is loving and a great role model for steven, Trix and even the other Crystal Gems, which is why she is the leader of the group after rose was gone. Garnet has taken the role as both Steven's teacher and his mother figure, as she herself would think of steven as her child. Garnet can be very serious at time, as when in battle she acts strict and stern. she is fierce yet calm at the same time, which makes her a dangerous fighter. Garnet tends to retain Ruby's tempers as she grew very troubled and angry when she read the note from Red Diamond and even shown to have a very strong hatred on Kevin. At the same time, she displayed more mothery side as she is very protective with Steven, even wanted to speed up the training after Kevin's return. 'History' 5,750 years ago, Garnet joined the crystal gems and helped rose and pearl stop the homeworld gems from destroying the earth and remain as one of its guardians. After Rose gave up her physical form to bring Steven into the world, garnet took responsibility of the role as leader of the Crystal Gems and also decided to help take care of Steven. When Steven found Trix and showed him to the Gems, Garnet, like Pearl, thought that Trix was too dangerous for Steven and even tried to remove him, which proved to be impossible because of the Omnitrix being indestructible and unhackable. After a big battle, she decided to let Steven keep Trix and make him a member of the universe family. 'Powers And Abilities' Garnet is extremely strong, able to lift hundreds of pounds of weight without and effort, and being able to smash boulders and puff corrupted gems with her powerful strength. She is also shown to be immune to both heat and cold, where she was able to swim in lava like it was water and even survive in -100 degrees. Garnet has a unique ability called Future Vision, which lets her see over a 1000 different possibility's for the future, which helps her keep steven out of trouble. Garnet can generate large amounts of electric from her hands, which can power up machinery or be used as a weapon. 'Equipment' Garnet's gem weapon is a pair of power gauntlets, which increase her strength and helps her generate her electric powers. After regenerated, the gauntlets had the colors inverted and the right gauntlet gain yellow knuckles, and the left gain an arm blade. 'Special Techniques' *'Rocket Punches:' Garnet can launch her gauntelst as missiles for long-range attack. Can be rapid-fire. *'Fusion Magic: Lightning Fists:' Garnet overcharged her fists with electric magic then fire the gauntlets as missiles, doubling the damage powers. 'Gem Combo' *'Thunder Magic: Double Lightning Bomb:' Pearl infuse her powers into Garnet's gauntlets, who super-sized in giant form and Garnet further empowered it with her thunder magic before firing them at the opponents, exploding with a burst of EMP (ElectroMagnetic Pulse). 'Weaknesses' Garnet is not good at talking to people, as she can sometimes be a little too straightforward. If Garnet suffers emotional turmoil, it'll disrupt her mental focus and cause the Gem Fusion to become undone. Despite being Fusion Gem, Garnet is not invincible as she had been pushed her limits from stronger foes such as Mother Centipeetle, Dr. Animo and even Kevin. If Garnet received a very lethal damage and gets her body destroyed, Garnet instantly splits into Ruby and Sapphire and retreats back into their respective gemstones. Like all Gems, she's vulnerable of opponents with energy absorption. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' Garnet treats Steven like her own son, giving him both love and support. she unlike her fellow Crystal Gems didn't feel resentful against Steven for Rose not being here when he was born, as she understands it was Rose's choice and Steven had nothing to do with it. Garnet tends to have more faith in Steven's plans and ideas than Amethyst and Pearl. She also protects him from their antics and bickering. Garnets completely trust steven in a fight since he has so many powers thanks to the Omnitrix, but still feels like he shouldn't be in the serious fights. Garnet displays a strong motherly care for Steven as she always goes with Steven when he's having father-son time with his father, and when she defended him from Kevin and wanted to speed up Steven's training. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Garnet thinks of Trix like a small child, understands he has feelings and dreams of his own. Garnet loves to see him act and talk like a real Crystal Gem, it makes her happy to see he cares about the group and thinks of himself as a member. Garnet is impressed with the many powers the Omnitrix has, and thinks with this device Steven could be the most powerful gem in the world. Slowly, Garnet began to see Trix as a second son and had full trust on him. 'Pearl' Like Amethyst and Steven, Pearl respects Garnet's leadership abilities. While she is occasionally patronizing and condescending to the other Gems, Pearl treats Garnet as an equal. Garnet cares for Pearl a lot but feels that she may need to handle her personal demons that are in her head. Garnet does not like how pearl treats Trix, and has talked to her about treating him better many times. 'Amethyst' While Amethyst chafes at being told what to do, she will follow orders from Garnet. Amethyst respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment, even referring to her as "the boss". Garnet has also been shown to be much more willing to play along with Amethyst's jokes than Pearl except in serious situations. However, Garnet is not beyond scolding Amethyst when she feels her reckless actions impact the integrity of the team. Amethyst also appears to depend on Garnet's strength, expressing hurt when it looked like Garnet enjoyed fusing with Pearl more than fusing with her. 'Cat's Eye' Cat's Eye done less chafes and patronizing, and more respect and loyalty with Garnet, which Garnet consider her a teammate when it comes fighting stronger foes, especially when she recently regenerated. Garnet, sometime, couldn't tolerate her childish attitude and sometime gets annoyed when she clamped on her afro. In Cheeseburger Backpack, she constantly dragged Cat's Eye when she tried to walk away due of her aquaphobia. 'Rose Quartz' The relationship between Rose Quartz and Garnet is largely positive, though many details remain unknown. 'Greg Universe' While not being openly opposed to or in favor of Greg, she does say that Steven should be in contact with him. she is the only crystal gem not to blame him for rose being gone, as she knows how hard it was for him losing her. She often enjoys spending times with him and she bonds with him well. Some locals thought they're dating but Greg always reminded them Garnet's married, without mentioning the Gem Fusion. Garnet gain more respect on him as the result. 'Jamie' Not much is known but Garnet and Jamie are respected close friends. 'Ruby & Sapphire' Garnet is basically the Gem Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. In her song Stronger Than You, she described the strong bond and love between Ruby and Sapphire, and how she herself is the representation of their love and strength. Garnet often refer as the marriage fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, as they wished to stay fused to never be apart again. 'Dr. Animo' Garnet shows dislikes on Animo for experiamenting the Gems and constantly attempting to break into the Crystal Temples. She never offensively assault him but after he gain a gorilla body, she doesn't hesitate to attack him. 'Kevin Levin' Garnet, like Trix, harbor a strong hatred on Kevin ever since he attempted to drill Steven's gemstone. She voiced her hatred by violently pummel Kevin in the first fight. She often tried to keep Steven away from Kevin and once thought of killing him. 'Red Diamond' Garnet shows a deep anger over Red Diamond, though the details are yet to be known. 'Trivia' *Unlike the original garnet from steven universe, this garnet seems to show more emotion at times and is less strict. *Garnet is chronologically the first Gem Fusion between two different Gems and technically the first Gem Fusion to be introduced. **Garnet's status as a Fusion Gem was revealed in Troubles Times 11. *Garnet's favorite Omnitrix alien is fist thrash, for his massive strength and the fact his has four fists. *Trix has wondered why garnet has two gems while the other gems only have one, but every time he ask her, she tells him to wait for Steven's 15th birthday party. However, she was forced to explain early after Troubles Times 11. *Semir10000 had speculated that Garnet is a Fusion Gem before the said concept was introduced and later surprised when it was revealed. However, he was still bother of Garnet not being her own Gem. *Omega King x10's words on Garnet: "Garnet is, to my perspective, the very first Fusion to be a representation of marriage. I love her designs and being a perma-fusion reminds me of Vegito (before the retcon). Though her singing voice is a bit off-key, she's very enjoyable when she's calm and serious then suddenly express laughter and joy. She's like a type of woman who rarely express other emotions. Personally, I love the designs of her thighs, fitting the term "the hips never lied"." Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Females Category:Gems Category:Female Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gem Fusion Category:Married Couples Category:Surrogate Parents